


Best Bros Share a Bonding Experience

by Skateboarding_Krampus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skateboarding_Krampus/pseuds/Skateboarding_Krampus
Summary: What happened between Mondo and Taka during their sauna competition? Probably not this, but here ya go.





	Best Bros Share a Bonding Experience

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the water doesn't get turned off at night because I may or may not have forgotten that was a thing until around 10,000 words in.  
Also, characters might be a little OOC. Sorry.

“Okay, well…g’night then.”  
It had been a little over half an hour since Makoto sleepily mumbled these words, bidding farewell to the tiny, sweltering sauna and its occupants before stumbling off to his room, and Mondo was sincerely regretting letting him leave. While their little competition had started off with vigorous squabbling between himself and Taka, the tense atmosphere had died down rather quickly and was now replaced with an uncomfortable silence. At least if Makoto had still been there, maybe he could have continued commenting on how downright moronic the entire situation was.  
Mondo glanced at Taka, taking in the other boy’s appearance for the umpteenth time tonight. Bulging sweat-drenched muscle covered by nothing but a tiny towel. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed. Who would’ve ever expected that the little dweeb tucked inside that dorky white uniform was actually totally fucking jacked? Mondo swallowed and tore his eyes away from the fabric stretched across his lap. Any sort of distraction would be more than welcome right about now.  
I guess I could try talkin’ to him. But what should I say? Mondo scrambled for conversation topics.  
“So…” he began, cautiously.  
“What?” Taka irritably responded.  
“What are your hobbies?”  
The room was quiet again for a brief moment before Taka finally answered.  
“Why do you care?” he questioned with a glare.  
“I-I don’t! I’m just curious what a geek like you does when he’s not busy doin’ homework or readin’ books or whatever.”  
Another pause.  
“I don’t have any.”  
Mondo’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Wait, you’re not serious, are ya?”  
“I’m being serious,” Taka responded, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. “I don’t have the time or money to waste on hobbies.”  
Mondo was rendered speechless. As someone who devoted his time almost solely to his interests, he couldn’t fathom the levels of misery he would experience living Taka’s lifestyle. Although, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find his work ethic admirable at least.  
“What about you? When you’re not busy cooking meth or committing arson, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?” Taka asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
“Wha-HEY! I’ve never done either of those things!” Mondo replied angrily.  
Taka snickered in response.  
“Sorry. Can’t say I’m familiar with the typical delinquent agenda.” Taka shrugged, still wearing a small grin.  
“You bet your ass ya aren’t!” Mondo barked, pretending that he actually understood what the hall monitor just said.  
“Anyway, what’s your answer?”  
“I, um… I guess carpentry? I’m usually busy workin’ on my bike or managin’ my crew, so I don’t have much time for other stuff.” Not that he minded. Biking was his passion, after all.  
For whatever reason, this seemed to pique Taka’s interest.  
“Carpentry? So you enjoy building things?” he inquired, scooting a little closer to the boy next to him.  
Mondo noticed how their thighs were touching and took a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his already drenched sleeve.  
“Uh, yeah. Mostly just small stuff though, like bird houses. The biggest thing I’ve built was a dog house.”  
Taka looked thoughtful as his smile softened.  
“I’m surprised.”  
“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”  
Taka’s smile was immediately replaced with a slight frown before he turned his head away.  
“Y-yeah, I suppose that you’re right.”  
The room was once again cast into an awkward silence.  
“Well, uh, it’s not a big deal. Everyone does it, even if they won’t admit it. ’Sides, it makes sense. Most guys like me wouldn’t be caught dead buildin’ bird houses,” Mondo chuckled.  
The sauna remained silent for a little while longer before Taka piped up.  
“Hey, Mondo?”  
“Yeah?”  
“When we get out of here, will you teach me how?”  
“How to what?”  
“How to build a bird house. Or anything, really. I’ll take what I can get,” Taka murmured, looking up at the biker with a solemn expression.  
Mondo was taken aback by the strange request.  
“Wait, what? Why?” was all he could manage.  
“Makoto and I have already discussed hobbies. He informed me that getting some hobbies of my own would help me relate to people, which would make it easier for me to make friends,” Taka answered.  
“So ya want me to take time outta my day just to teach ya carpentry? Why the hell should I? It’s not like we’re pals or anythin’.”  
The look Taka gave Mondo reminded him of a kicked puppy and he was confused as to why he genuinely felt regretful for hurting this brat’s feelings. They weren’t friends, so why did looking at Taka’s face leave his heart aching?  
“Y-yeah. You have a point. I’m not quite sure why I felt the need to ask you of all people for help,” Taka mumbled, smiling sorrowfully.  
Well, now Mondo just felt like a douche. Did he really have any good reason not to help the poor guy out? Sure, they weren’t friends, but they weren’t exactly enemies at this point either. Now that he had gotten to know the twerp a little bit, the hatred he felt towards him had eased somewhat. At least to the point where he didn’t want to tear his head off anymore. He wasn’t sure he was quite ready to become friends yet, but he was willing to play along if it meant getting rid of the guilt festering within himself.  
“Fine, fine! I’ll help ya out, just stop givin’ me that look, ‘kay?!” Mondo huffed in annoyance.  
Taka hadn’t been aware that he had been wearing any particular expression other than his regular countenance, but it was instantly replaced with a sunny smile regardless.  
“Thank you so much, Mondo! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!” Taka squealed in delight as he pulled Mondo into a bone-crushing hug.  
While Mondo wasn’t terribly fond of the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, they were only a minor annoyance compared to the muscled arms squeezing his torso.  
“Wait,” Taka loosened his hold on the other boy, “does this mean that we’re friends?!”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure! We’re bros! Just get offa me!” Mondo hollered, squirming his way out of Taka’s sweaty embrace. Mondo pushed Taka away, only for the butterflies to kick it into maximum overdrive at the sight of the other boy’s beaming face, his joy now even more apparent.  
Why’s my stomach tyin’ itself in knots? I don’t get it!  
“We’re brothers now?!”  
“Not actual brothers, dummy. It’s just a way of sayin’ your real close with a friend,” Mondo explained as he rolled his eyes.  
“Wow, I finally made a friend! I’m so excited! What should we do first? What’s something that friends do when they’re together?!”  
Mondo could think of one thing friends did when they were together.  
Get your head outta the gutter! Now’s not the time for that!  
“Well, uh, I can tell you one thing they don’t do.”  
“What’s that?”  
“They don’t have sauna competitions and give each other heatstroke.”  
Honestly, Mondo didn’t give a shit about winning anymore; he was beyond ready to leave. However, he wasn’t above tricking Taka into a tie if he could pull it off.  
Taka seemed to mull over Mondo’s unspoken offer of a draw for quite a while. Just as Mondo’s impatience was hitting its limit, Taka finally gave his answer.  
“Okay,” he said hesitantly. “I guess we can call it a tie since we’re bros now.”  
Mondo noticed how just saying the word “bros” was enough to get Taka smiling again.  
“Well, all right. If you think it’s a good idea, I’m fine with a tie,” Mondo said as he stood up, grimacing at the sensation of his sweat soaked clothes dragging against his skin.  
“W-wait!” Taka called out just as Mondo opened the sauna door.  
“Whazzup?” Mondo grunted.  
“Would you like to bathe together, maybe? We could both really use a bath, and I think it would be a great way for us to bond!”  
Mondo looked back at Taka, exhaustion evident on his face. He had absolutely no interest in spending any more time with this turbo nerd-it was far too late at night and said nerd was making him feel things he didn’t fully understand. However, try as he might, he found it impossible to deny Taka’s sweet, hopeful face. Plus, he had already brought his own soap and shampoo in anticipation of his post-inevitable-victory bath.  
“Yeah, sure, fine,” he muttered, resigned.  
Taka let out a quiet gasp before showing off his brightest smile yet.  
“Excellent!” he chirped in delight as he leapt up off of his seat and took his place by Mondo’s side. Mondo sighed heavily and slowly made his way over to the stool he had chosen earlier, Taka in tow. But just as he began sliding off his coat, he was stopped by a curious “Huh?”  
“What now?” Mondo sleepily grumbled. Since when had he corrected his sleeping schedule anyway? He was so accustomed to spending his nights causing minor cases of chaos and mayhem while riding his motorcycle before he began attending this school. As if this place wasn’t hell enough, now he couldn’t even stay up all night and sleep in until noon like he wanted to. He would definitely have to work on fixing this issue at some point. Maybe start working out at night or something.  
“You’re not getting changed here, are you?” Taka asked, fully appalled.  
“Yeah. And? You gonna stop me?” Mondo countered. He refused to let Taka prevent him from being lazy.  
“N-no, I just…” Taka cast a forlorn glance towards the changing area, his urge to be the coolest bro ever conflicting with his desire to follow the rules.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it, dude. If you don’t tell, I won’t tell. Not that anyone really cares anyway.” Mondo shot Taka a conspiratorial smirk as he tossed his jacket onto the floor.  
Taka watched in shocked silence as Mondo began stripping, first shucking off his shoes before sliding off his top-everything falling into a sloppy pile on the ground. While it was a notably unsexy experience to behold at first, once the biker’s hands gripped the Komainu buckle proudly displayed on his waist, Taka felt a strange stirring in his gut. He stared transfixed as Mondo casually unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the loops of his baggy pants, a movement so fluid and practiced he could tell he wore this belt daily for a very long time.  
Taka barely noticed the way Mondo’s trousers hung low on his hips or the way the sweat coating his abs gleamed in the light, far too focused on the object in his hands. The shine of the material it was made of, the intimidating face of the Komainu-he could practically hear the sound of the belt being cracked followed by the sensation of it striking his skin like a snake. He imagined the pop and sting of being beaten and he shivered as his face grew hot. Fidgeting in place, Taka rubbed his arms, envisioning the long, red welts it would leave on his pale skin. His eyes followed the belt as it was tossed to the heap of clothes, taking in a shuddering breath upon hearing the sound of the buckle clinking when it made impact with Mondo’s jacket. By the time Taka had finally tore his eyes away from the pile on the floor, Mondo had already finished undressing and was making himself comfortable on a nearby stool.  
“You all right, man? You’ve been…pretty…quiet…”  
Of all the things Mondo had been expecting to see when he turned his head to face Taka, a large, clothed erection was, surprisingly, not at the top of his list.  
Did he get hard while I was changing? Is he gay? Is he gay for me???  
While Mondo could feel his fight-or-flight instincts kicking in at the mere sight of it, instead of barreling out of the bathhouse at lightning speed or attempting to engage Taka’s dick in combat, he opted to thinly veil his awe and discomfort in a poorly constructed façade of casual indifference.  
“Like what ya see, dude?” he asked in a very calm and collected and not at all intimidated manner.  
Taka, while initially confused by the question, was able to quickly deduce what Mondo was referring to by following his line of sight.  
“Th-this isn’t what it looks like!” he squawked, what little blood he had that wasn’t supporting his boner rushing directly to his face. He stood there, awkwardly, trying to figure out what the hell he had to do in order to leave this room with even a shred of his dignity intact as his classmate continued to unabashedly stare down his goods.  
Having no idea what the hell to do either, Mondo decided to continue pretending that everything was okay.  
“Chill, man. It’s no big deal,” he said, giving a shrug of nonchalance.  
Taka’s rapidly developing mental breakdown stuttered to a halt.  
“No big deal?” Taka croaked.  
“Nah. Nothin’ wrong with likin’ dick. I’m cool with gay people. Hell, even a few members of my crew were gay.”  
“Well, okay. But, uh, Mondo-”  
“Actually, there was this one dude I knew-I bet ya’d like him. Massive fuckin’ nerd. He loved studyin’ almost as much as ridin’ his bike and suckin’ dick. Um, those were his words, by the way, not mine.”  
“Mondo, I don’t-”  
“Oh, should I try hookin’ ya two up once we get outta here? I’ve never heard him mention a boyfriend before, so I think he’s single.”  
“Will you please just-”  
“Ya know, he had his own motto. I think it was somethin’ like ‘eat ass, then get to class’-”  
“MONDO WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT MY GENITALS?!”  
Oh. Oh no. Oh no. Mondo blinked slowly, then gradually rolled his lilac eyes up to meet Taka’s own pair of watery crimson irises. It would seem he had indeed been staring down Taka’s junk like it owed him money. He was so busy rambling he hadn’t even noticed he was essentially using his dong as a microphone. However, before Mondo was able to stammer out something at least slightly resembling a reasonable excuse for conversing with another man’s genitalia, Taka suddenly plopped down onto the closest stool, shaky hands covering his face in an attempt to shield the delinquent from the view of his snotty, tear-streaked grimace.  
“I’m terrible, aren’t I?” he muttered between quiet sniffling.  
“Wh-what the hell are ya talkin’ about? And why are ya cryin’?” While Mondo would prefer taking a Taser to the taint while being waterboarded over continuing this conversation, the intense guilt he felt over making the poor kid cry was starting to override his urge to flee. They had just become “friends” after all, he couldn’t just abandon his bro.  
“I finally managed to make a friend for the very first time, and I’ve already messed everything up.” Another sniffle. “Forcing you to witness such a shameful display, I’m sure you must be completely disgusted with me!”  
Shameful display? Mondo quirked an eyebrow out of confusion. It’s just a boner, dude. It’s not like you could help it…  
Taka removed his hands, fixing his misty eyes directly on Mondo’s face, only to drop his stare to the tiled floor as he lost his nerve. While Mondo had expected the obnoxious little hall monitor to be crying tears of shame by the end of this competition, what he hadn’t anticipated was that those tears would be dripping onto his own erection. This kid’s mood swings were brutally intense and his behavior at times was, to put it bluntly, beyond goddamn baffling.  
Thinking quickly, he decided that the best course of action to take from here would be to add another layer of lies onto this lasagna of deceit he had crafted with his own sauce-drenched hands.  
Before Taka could continue berating himself, Mondo interrupted him with a boisterous laugh.  
“Dude, stop worryin’ so much. Of course ya popped a stiffy. Anyone would if they saw this rockin’ bod.” He gestured toward his rockin’ bod. “Now hurry up and wash yourself off. I’m gonna get in the water without ya if ya make me wait too long.”  
The tactic he opted for this time was to evenly coat his crippling self-loathing in a crumbly breading of disingenuous narcissism, and then drop it into some boiling hot, greasy regret. He felt at least somewhat confident that his plan had worked, as Taka was no longer crying, but rather, he was staring at him, slack-jawed and silent.  
The boy sat dumbstruck as he watched Mondo grab one of the bottles off the counter, screw off the whole cap, and squart an excessive amount of its contents directly onto his hair before tossing the bottle somewhere behind him and furiously scrubbing his scalp. Of all the reactions he had expected from him, total acceptance definitely wasn’t one of them.  
“Ya know, they label this crap as ‘no tears’ but it still burns like a motherfucker if ya pour it in your eyeballs. Can ya believe this shit? If I met the pieces of trash who made this, I’d beat their asses and pour it into their eyeballs. See how many tears they start cryin’.”  
Mondo’s scathing criticism of the baby shampoo he was using apparently knocked Taka out of his stupor. The biker watched out of the corner of his eye (the one that didn’t sting) as Taka slowly pulled off his towel and started cleaning himself as well, a look of deep contemplation plastered on his face. It would seem that the overwhelming mortification had killed his boner, but he still appeared to be rather flustered. His cheeks were almost as red as his eyes, and his impressive eyebrows were perpetually furrowed. It was pretty cute how embarrassed he was. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was pretty cute. Cute. Cute.  
Mondo gripped the showerhead in front of him and twisted the blue faucet to its limit, blasting himself in the face with freezing cold water. This manly bonding experience was getting gayer by the minute and he had no idea how to handle the situation. Mondo wasn’t sure whether this was a means of cleansing himself of his homosexual urges, or an attempt to drown himself, but it seemed to provide him with some odd sense of relief regardless. Of course, his respite was soon interrupted by the rapid pattering of feet against tile before the showerhead was snatched from his hand like a fine artisanal weave off the head of a woman in a fierce catfight.  
“Mondo! That is a very inefficient way to rinse your hair! Please do not be so wasteful!” Taka scolded as he turned the chilly water back off. “I held my tongue when you used too much shampoo, but I can no longer idly sit by and allow this depraved behavior to continue!”  
Of course. All it took was a little “depraved behavior” to change him back to normal. Well, as normal as that loud, tiny dork gets anyway. The loud, large dork tiredly looked up to his new “companion.”  
“Inefficient, eh? Wow, didn’t expect the ‘Ultimate Moral Compass’ to actually be the ‘Ultimate Beauty Salon Guy’ instead,” he snickered. Taka furrowed his brows again and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
“I believe the occupation you’re referring to is ‘hairdresser.’ Or maybe even ‘barber,’ perhaps.” He took a brief moment to consider how much brain damage Mondo may have suffered from thanks to the gasoline fumes he undoubtedly inhaled on a daily basis. Deciding this was something worth contemplating further at a later time, he shoved the thought out of his mind and straightened his posture.  
“Regardless, I’ll have you know I take great pride in my title as the Ultimate Moral Compass, and I will do whatever it takes to maintain that status!” he stated, puffing out his chest in satisfaction. Mondo just barely held back from rolling his eyes, trying his damnedest not to reveal how minute of a fuck he gave. He was very much ready to blow this Popsicle stand – the humidity was stifling and he wasn’t interested in having an identity crisis over his sexuality in this moist pit of suffering. He was willing to humor Taka if it meant he could hasten this process, but he was far too lazy to actually exert the effort necessary to play along and follow his orders, so he decided on a compromise.  
“All right. You can rinse my hair out for me, then.”  
“E-excuse me?”  
“We’re bros, right? This is what bros do!”  
“Really?”  
“Mmhmm. True bros always help each other out in times of need. Just consider it a favor since I clearly don’t know what the fuck I’m doin’.”  
“Well, umm, I suppose…”  
“Sweet! Thanks, dude!” Mondo flashed him a grin. Taka seemed somewhat taken aback, but Mondo knew his compulsion to be an exemplary student would win out in the end. He was so painfully naïve and eager to please, it was almost kind of sad. As long as he didn’t view the request as immoral, he could probably be manipulated into performing any number of tasks…  
Mondo’s dark fantasy of a cute, red eyed boy, down on his knees and absolutely begging for more of his thick stack of unfinished homework, was cut short when Taka piped up.  
“Where’s your bucket?” He glanced around the room from his spot in front of the faucet.  
“Eh? Bucket? Fuck that noise. Just use the showerhead.”  
“…” Taka gave him a look that made it evident how thoroughly unimpressed he was, then sighed and returned the showerhead.  
“Decide what temperature you want,” he mumbled as he turned to examine the bottles on the counter.  
“Um. Okay,” Mondo replied lamely. He quickly scoped out his bro’s ass – as all straight guys do – then got to work toying with the faucet and adjusting the water’s warmth to his liking. By the time he had completed his task, Taka was already standing behind him, looming over his shoulder like his teachers would whenever they caught him drawing dicks in his textbooks.  
“You ready?” Taka asked, clasping his left hand on Mondo’s shoulder while reaching out with his right one. Mondo passed the showerhead back to Taka with a grunt of affirmation. He had quite a bit of difficulty discerning just how exactly he felt about the clammy appendage gripping him without his consent.  
“Tilt your head back, please.”  
Taka dipped his fingers down to Mondo’s collarbone and dragged them along his clavicle. He stopped just below the other boy’s neck to change course and slide up to his chin, gently tipping his jaw back until they were face to face – lilac meeting crimson once again. The feeling of rough fingertips gliding up the column of his neck, along the contour of his Adam’s apple, and delicately tracing his jawline, had been a foreign sensation, but surprisingly, not an entirely unpleasant one. Mondo swallowed nervously and wondered if Taka had noticed the goose bumps breaking out across his skin or the subtle twitch of his shoulder muscles.  
“Now close your eyes.”  
Mondo faltered at the softly murmured command, unintentionally darting his eyes to the side before doing as he was told. Mondo felt, rather than saw, his classmate draw his hand further up his face. The sudden warmth of a palm resting on his forehead followed by the spray of water against his scalp caused his eyebrows to furrow ever so slightly.   
“It’s not too hot, is it?”  
Mondo mumbled a quiet “no” in response. Obviously, it wasn’t too hot, he had set the temperature himself, hadn’t he?  
They remained silent as Taka began rinsing Mondo’s hair and Mondo kept his mind occupied imagining the numerous activities he could get up to once he finally escaped this awkward debacle. He was pretty eager to try out those new roller slippers Makoto had given him, but he wasn’t sure if his other classmates were mentally prepared to witness something as majestic as Mondo donning his roller slippers whilst gracefully speeding down the halls of Hope’s Peak. Or he could dig around the library for some interesting magazines. Hit up the gym and get his workout on. Maybe just jack off or something. Yeah, that sounded nice, actually. Unfortunately, Hope’s Peak was woefully devoid of any sort of pornography.  
Guess I’ll just have to use my imagination.  
However, just as Mondo was settling on what fantasy he’d be withdrawing from his own personal spankbank, he noticed something rather peculiar. It would seem that Taka had completely stopped moving. The water coming from the showerhead was streaming continuously onto a singular spot on his scalp and the hall monitor wasn’t making a sound. Resolving to discover the cause of the matter, Mondo’s eyes flew open, only to find the other boy’s face hovering far too close above his own.  
Their eyes met and Mondo wondered just how long Taka had been watching him daydream. Holding back the urge to headbutt the freak, he stayed silent, expecting Taka to explain himself. After about half a minute of extended, relentless eye contact, Mondo realized he wouldn’t be receiving any, so he opted to make the first move.  
However, before he could inquire as to what the actual fuck he was doing, Taka’s face began slowly descending towards his own.  
Wait, is this dude tryna kiss me or somethin’?! Is this seriously about to be my first kiss?! From a dude in a fuckin’ bathhouse?!  
The option from earlier to just ram his skull into this manlet’s face had become mighty enticing by this point, but Mondo refused to resort to violence just yet. This dude was just trying to show affection; maybe breaking his nose would be a bit overkill in terms of rejection. But what else was there to do? Just return the kiss???  
Suddenly the gang leader remembered his situation. He could potentially die at any moment now, having never experienced his first kiss. He would feel death’s sweet embrace, having never gotten laid. Was he really about to turn down this young man’s advances just because of his front tail, when this was perhaps his only remaining chance to lose his status as a virgin?  
Well, this is prob’ly also my last chance to streak through the dorm halls covered in nothin’ but maple syrup. Just ‘cause it’s my last chance doesn’t mean I should do it, his logical side reasoned.  
Mondo contemplated what it would feel like to be coated in syrup.  
Fuck it. Let’s go.  
Mondo maneuvered his head out of the way before swiveling around on his seat to face Taka because he was not taking the girl’s spot, if he was gonna be gay he was gonna be the gay dude in the relationship and not the gay chick because being girly is not cool and toxic masculinity was one of his biggest characteristics as a human being it was all he knew without it he would be a husk of his former self.  
Mondo firmly grasped a cheek in each hand, dragging Taka forward. Slamming his eyes shut, and smashing their mouths together in an awkward, slobbery kiss, Mondo held that position for a few seconds. Was he supposed to stick his tongue in his mouth now? He wasn’t sure. He cracked an eye open just a fraction to gauge Taka’s response and wasn’t terribly pleased with what he saw.  
Taka’s eyes were wide open and riddled with fear and confusion.  
Aw, shit.  
Mondo wrenched his lips away from Taka’s mouth, blushing furiously. Taka, who was also blushing quite heavily, looked exceptionally bewildered.  
“So, uh, ya weren’t about to kiss me there, were ya?”  
Taka slowly shook his head, all the while maintaining eye contact.  
Mondo had known he fucked up the moment he opened his eyes, but it wasn’t until hearing this that his stomach finally dropped.  
“Th-then why the hell were ya l-lowerin’ your face like that for?! Ya looked like ya wanted to!”  
Taka hesitated and took a step back. “You look really different without your eyeliner on. I wanted to get a closer look since my eyesight isn’t so great…”  
“Are ya fuckin’ for real?! Ya just wanted to look at my face?!”  
Taka nodded bashfully while averting his gaze. Mondo was, quite frankly, flabbergasted.  
“So lemme get this straight. Ya pop a boner while I’m gettin’ undressed, ya wash my hair for me, ya take the time to just stare at my fuckin’ face, but ya ain’t interested in kissin’ me?”  
Taka remained silent, eyes wandering down to the showerhead in his hands. He was neither confirming nor denying the accusation, and Mondo felt a slight flicker of hope.  
“Y-you’re, uhh, you’re not sayin’ no.”  
Mondo wasn’t sure whether it was the extreme heat or just pure exhaustion that was clouding his judgment, but regardless, he knew he was feeling far bolder than he usually was when courting the ladies.  
Maybe it’s ‘cause he ain’t a lady, his mind helpfully supplied.  
Stop remindin’ me! he hissed to himself.  
Resolving to save coming out of the closet to himself later, Mondo pushed all doubts and worries to the back of his mind and sucked up all his courage.  
“Wanna, um, do it again?”  
Damn, I’m smooth, he lied to himself.  
Taka’s mouth hung agape as his ruddy face somehow became even more flushed.  
“I-I, um, I…” Taka fumbled over his words as his eyes flit back and forth between Mondo’s face and a particular spot behind him. It took Mondo a few seconds to realize he was focusing on the entrance to the bathhouse.  
“Ya worried ‘bout someone walkin’ in or somethin’?” he guessed.  
Judging by the anxious look Taka shot him, his assumption was probably correct.  
Mondo sighed, running his fingers through his hair to check for shampoo as he stood up. Taka had done a pretty good job before he got distracted, it would seem.  
“’Member the promise we all made to not leave our rooms after 10? Nobody’s up at this hour ‘cept for us.”  
Mondo took a confident step towards Taka, gently grabbing his chin and tilting his head up.  
“So there’s nothin’ for ya to worry about,” he murmured softly before sliding his eyes closed and leaning forward. However, instead of meeting sweet, soft lips, his mouth met a running showerhead, his face blasted with warm water.  
“PFFT! The fuck, dude?!” Mondo squawked and sputtered while shaking his head like a wet dog.  
“S-sorry…” Taka apologized meekly. “I just can’t risk being caught engaging in such inappropriate behavior.” Padding over to the faucet handles, he turned the water off and put the showerhead back in place. Suddenly, it occurred to him just how miserably he had failed in his task of saving water.  
“I already told ya, nobody’s ‘round to catch us!”  
“It’s just not worth the risk.”  
“What risk?! There is no risk!”  
“Do you really believe the others will stay in their rooms?”  
Taka’s serious expression caught Mondo incredibly off guard. Since when had Taka become so skeptical? Normally he was trusting to a fault.  
“D-does getting caught really matter that much anyway?” Mondo countered Taka’s question with a question of his own. “So what if we get caught? If anyone has somethin’ to say, they can say it to my fist!” Mondo waved a fisted hand around exaggeratedly.  
Taka looked unimpressed.  
“Mondo, I have a reputation to uphold. If rumors got out about you and I being in a relationship, my future would be ruined.” Taka looked down sadly. “In the political world, homosexuals are not taken seriously. They don’t receive the respect that straight politicians do.”  
Mondo opted not to comment on the “relationship” part or the fact that his reputation wasn’t really all that great to begin with.  
“So you wanna job in politics? Why? Your grades are good enough you could get a job pretty much anywhere, right?”  
Taka met Mondo’s gaze with a hard stare.  
“I want to restore honor to my family name.”  
“…Huh?” Mondo questioned, making use of his extensive vocabulary.  
“My grandfather besmirched the Ishimaru family name, and I plan to restore our honor,” Taka reiterated.  
“How did he bizmerched your family name exactly?”  
“He got caught in a political scandal. Not only did he lose favor with the public, but his business went under as well. His debts are still a heavy burden on my family, even after his passing.” Taka appeared to be somber, but Mondo was able to pick up on the underlying bitterness of his response.  
“So he was a politician?”  
“Mondo, he was the prime minister of Japan.”  
Mondo’s jaw dropped as his eyes went wide.  
“Your grandpa was the friggin’ prime minister?! When???”  
“Quite a while ago, long before we were born. His time in office was very brief.”  
Mondo paused, soaking in this information with an expression of pure shock.  
“Oh, okay… But, uh, how exactly do ya plan on restorin’ your honor anyway?”  
Taka clenched his fists.  
“I’m going to surpass him. I’m going to go farther and work harder than he ever did.”  
Mondo couldn’t help but admire the boy in front of him - admire the raw determination in his eyes.  
“So you’re gonna become prime minister one day?”  
Taka gave a confident smirk.  
“Yes! And I’m going to show all the slacker geniuses of the world that anybody can succeed with enough effort and resolve!” Taka’s smile softened a bit. “Even a regular guy like me.”  
Mondo desperately wanted to correct Taka and inform him that he was far too talented to be considered “a regular guy,” but the stuttering of his heart when he saw his smile prevented him from saying anything. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look away from the other’s eyes, face flushing bright red. Since when had this hall monitor suddenly become attractive?  
Whaddya mean “suddenly”? You’ve been wantin’ to ride him harder than your bike since he took his clothes off. Just sit his ass down, hop on, and go to town on that di-  
Mondo knew by this point he couldn’t outrun his gay thoughts no matter how hard he tried, so he kept still as he mentally tormented himself.  
“Hey, bro, are you all right? You’ve become rather quiet.”  
Mondo turned his head back to see Taka’s concerned expression, and that’s when it hit him like a dumbbell to the skull. Yes, Mondo wanted him to ream his ass into the next plane of existence, but there was also something more there. Something deeper. Now that he had become more familiar with Taka as a person, he had come to realize just how admirable and strong-willed the other boy was. He wasn’t in love or anything, but he truly felt a bond with him he hadn’t anticipated making. He wanted to take him on bike rides, and build birdhouses with him, and kiss his face, and bone him, and maybe even do gay shit like hold hands when nobody was around to see it. Hell, he’d even be down to do whatever lame crap Taka was interested in if it meant he got to see him smile more.  
Now Mondo was determined to at least get a make out session out of him.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m cool. So, like…” Mondo paused, trying to formulate a plan in his head.  
Taka quirked a single massive eyebrow.  
“What is it, bro?”  
Mondo felt a bead of sweat drip down his temple and he briefly wondered how wildly dehydrated he must be by this point.  
“Ya said ya wouldn’t kiss me because ya didn’t wanna get caught, right?”  
“Riiight,” Taka answered slowly while nodding his head.  
“Well, if I promised ya we wouldn’t, would ya kiss me then?”  
With a rapidly reddening face, Taka averted his eyes.  
“Y-you can’t promise something like that! There are cameras everywhere!”  
“Not here. Take a look around,” Mondo responded quickly while gesturing towards the ceiling. He watched in amusement as Taka turned in a complete circle, searching the room for cameras, only to realize that they were absent. He shot Mondo an exasperated look.  
“W-well, the other students! One of them may walk in and find us!”  
Mondo paused again, choosing his words as carefully as he could.  
“Ya know, I’m surprised, Taka. I woulda thought that you’d jump at the chance to do somethin’ like this.”  
Hearing this, Taka crossed his arms and cocked his head.  
“And why is that?”  
“’Cause,” Mondo replied, “this would be a great learnin’ experience for ya.”  
Mondo watched in awe as the other boy’s eyes widened, then glazed over and lost focus, staring off into the void as if his brain had ceased functioning altogether. If he looked close enough, he could see the conflict brewing within them, Taka’s upright morals clashing with his unquenchable thirst for knowledge.  
Did Mondo feel scummy for taking advantage of Taka’s gullible nature? Perhaps, just a tad. But he wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t believe it would be a mutually beneficial experience for both of them in the end.  
After a long silence, Taka finally spoke up.  
“Y-you promise we won’t get caught? You really mean that?”  
“Yep! You betcha!” Mondo enthusiastically assured.  
Mondo was lying.  
Taka’s arms fell to his sides as he fixed Mondo with a critical stare.  
“But what practical use could something like this have? It’s completely unnecessary.”  
Sweating bullets, Mondo went with the first excuse that came to mind.  
“Pleasin’ your partner! Ya plan on gettin’ married someday, right?”  
Looking as apathetic about finding a potential soulmate as humanly possible, Taka gave a nod.  
“Well, ya gotta keep ‘em happy or else they might leave ya! And what better way to keep the romance alive than givin’ your special someone a good, long smooch?!”  
Mondo was nearly yelling by this point, his anxiety getting the better of him. Thankfully, as someone who regularly screamed when they spoke, Taka remained unfazed.  
It took another few minutes of internal debating before Taka finally arrived at a conclusion. He heaved a heavy sigh of resignation and shot Mondo a tired smile.  
“Fine. If my bro thinks this is an important skill to learn, I’ll trust him.”  
Mondo briefly considered informing Taka that this most definitely was not something that bros did, but he decided against it.  
“Awesome!” Mondo gleefully chirped.  
Elated, he impatiently grabbed Taka’s hand and marched over to the bath, dragging him behind. Letting go, Mondo practically cannonballed into the hot water, eager to begin his very first make out sesh. He watched as Taka cautiously dipped a toe in the water, testing the temperature before slowly and gradually stepping into the bath. As tempted as Mondo was to grip Taka’s legs and pull him into the water like a creature from the dark depths of the sea, he resisted. The second Taka finally settled down in the water, Mondo was on him like a wild animal hunting its prey, quickly backing him into a corner of the bath. Once Taka was where he wanted him, Mondo took a moment to appreciate the boy in front of him – how his blush complemented his bashful expression, his sparkling deep red eyes, his mighty eyebrows. While most of his body was submerged underwater, Mondo could still admire his pronounced collar bones and the thick muscles of his shoulders, arms, and chest as well.  
“Um, Mondo?” Taka asked, nearly whispering.  
“Hmm?” Mondo responded, pleased as punch.  
“I, uh, I’ve never done this before-”  
No shit.  
“-and I’m not quite certain how to start…”  
Having virtually no idea what to do either, Mondo decided to use what he’d learned from the copious amounts of pornography he’d consumed.  
“J-just do what I d-do, I guess.”  
Mondo reached behind Taka, pulling him in close by the small of his back. Looking down at his big doe eyes, he tilted Taka’s chin up and leaned forward, swallowing nervously before gently pressing their lips together.  
Following Mondo’s lead, Taka watched as Mondo slid his eyes closed and then followed suit, forcing his eyelids shut and furrowing his eyebrows.  
Assuming it was the correct course of action, Mondo immediately pushed his tongue out, forcing its way into Taka’s warm mouth. Taka reciprocated hesitantly, slipping his tongue out as well and firmly pressing it against Mondo’s teeth. Mondo, without missing a beat, began fervently writhing the wet, slippery appendage around, sliding it against Taka’s own. With great reluctance, Taka followed Mondo’s example, spasming his tongue as if he were having a seizure. Drool dripping down their chins, Taka grabbed Mondo’s arms, gripping him tightly as he was pulled in even closer. Continuing to mimic Mondo’s every move, Taka swept his tongue across the roof of Mondo’s mouth and ran it across his teeth. However, he was caught off guard when Mondo suddenly pulled his own tongue out, only to take Taka’s bottom lip between his teeth.  
While it was, by all means, an exceptionally unsexy kiss, Mondo couldn’t have been more thrilled. Taka, while also enjoying himself in some strange way, couldn’t help but feel that something was off.  
Grabbing hold of Mondo’s jaw and forehead, Taka forcibly pried him away from his face. Mondo, still holding Taka’s lip between his teeth, only finally released him when Taka let out a grunt of pain. Once they were separated, Taka looked down to the crystalline water surrounding them. Realizing what the hardening object that had been pressing against his lower regions was, he let out a startled yelp, swiftly retreating to the wall of the bath.  
Now Taka knew what was off.  
“What’s wrong, bro?” Mondo asked, taken aback by Taka’s sudden change in behavior.  
“Th-th-th-THAT!” Taka stuttered out while pointing to Mondo’s groin with a shaky finger.  
Mondo looked down.  
Oh, fuck.  
Attempting to hide his shame, Mondo’s hands darted down to his dick to shield it from view.  
“It-it’s not what it looks like!” Mondo yelled in a shrill voice.  
“Th-then what i-is it?!”  
Mondo paused, thoughtfully.  
“’Kay, maybe it’s exactly what it looks like.”  
Taka covered his cherry red face in embarrassment.  
“But why?” He asked, voice muffled by his hands.  
“Why what?”  
“Why is it like…that?”  
Another moment of deep contemplation on Mondo’s part.  
“Do you not know how boners work, or…?”  
Taka dropped his hands to shoot Mondo a mildly disdainful look.  
“Yes, Mondo. I know how basic anatomy works. But…” Taka seemed to have trouble maintaining eye contact.  
“But what?”  
“You usually have to feel some level of arousal in order to achieve an, uh,” Taka dropped his voice to a mumble, “erection.”  
Mondo snorted.  
“You know just as well as I do that ya don’t need to be turned on to pop a boner.”  
Now Taka was looking more agitated than flustered.  
“I’m aware. That’s why I used the word ‘usua-‘”  
“Buuut I get what your sayin’. I’m pickin’ up what your puttin’ down. I gotcha.” Mondo nodded sagely.  
“Then…”  
“You’re wonderin’ what got me all hot and bothered.”  
Taka clenched his fists and swallowed nervously.  
“Y-yeah.”  
Mondo was proud of himself for putting the pieces together so quickly on his own.  
“Well, makin’ out and stuff will do that to ya sometimes, but…” Mondo wore a lecherous smirk, “…there might’ve been somethin’ else too.”  
Dreading what he assumed the correct answer to be, Taka attempted to take a step back, only to recall that he was already pressed against the wall. Realizing he had no means of escape in the water, he hoisted himself out. Standing before the edge of the bath, he looked down at Mondo.  
“W-what else was th-there?” Taka questioned shyly.  
Mondo took a deep inhale, looking Taka dead in the eye.  
Just say it, ya weenie.  
“You,” Mondo admitted, a little louder than he probably should have.  
Watching Taka’s expression to gauge his reaction, Mondo was legitimately surprised that Taka’s face could somehow become even redder than it already was.  
“S-s-s-so th-that m-m-means…” Taka couldn’t seem to finish the sentence on his own.  
“That I got the hots for ya? Yeah, bro,” Mondo casually added, an air of calm surrounding him despite his inner frantic, gay panicking.  
Hearing this, Taka promptly did an about-face then proceeded to speed walk his way out of the bath house.  
“Wait!”  
With great haste, Mondo scrambled his way out of the bath, taking the time to pull on his pants and belt before he dashed after Taka, definitely not slipping and falling on his ass (no, not even once.) Flinging open the door to the changing area, Mondo spotted Taka sitting on one of the benches, half dressed and pulling on one of his boots, tears streaming down his face.  
“Hold on!” Mondo called, as he rushed to Taka.  
Taka, attempting to futilely scoot away from Mondo, had his hands snatched away from his laces. Kneeling in front of Taka, Mondo waited until he was done sobbing to question him.  
“Why’d ya run away? And what’s the deal with the waterworks, dude?” Mondo asked softly.  
It took Taka a minute to figure out just what exactly Mondo was saying given his odd choice in slang, but he managed eventually.  
“You’re asking why I’m crying?”  
“Yeah?” Mondo nodded with a confused look, unable to fathom that perhaps not everyone was accustomed to his choice in terminology.  
“Because I don’t appreciate being mocked, that’s why!”  
Well, if Mondo hadn’t been spiraling into an abyss of stupidity and bewilderment before, he certainly was now.  
“Huh?” he queried.  
“Becoming friends, bathing together, kissing – this whole thing was just some big prank, right?!”  
Mondo dropped Taka’s hands in shock. While he, admittedly, hadn’t known the hall monitor for very long, he had still never seen him so enraged before.  
“Um, no.”  
The raw contempt oozing from Taka set off Mondo’s anxiety.  
“W-what makes you think I’m lyin’?! I like you! Why is that so hard to believe?!”  
“Because nobody likes me, Mondo!”  
Oh, so he does know.  
Mondo could tell Taka was working hard to fight back the tears, but was failing miserably.  
“No, that’s wrong!” Mondo retorted. “I like ya! And Makoto likes ya too! But I like ya more!”  
It was pretty evident from Taka’s facial expression that he was going to need more convincing than that.  
“I mean, just look at ya. Smart, hardworkin’, honest, kind, fuckin’ shredded, and, uh, ya know…” Mondo blushed heavily and looked away, “…cute,” he mumbled under his breath.  
Taka sniffled, looking Mondo hard in the eyes.  
“You mean that? Really?”  
Well that was easier than I thought it’d be.  
“Really really.”  
“And this isn’t just some joke? I’m accustomed to the pranks the other students at my old school used to play on me, but I don’t think my heart could handle something like this.”  
Mondo chose not to comment on how gay that sounded in favor of entering a state of blind rage. He gripped Taka’s knees and leaned forward into his personal space.  
“Who was it? I’ll kill ‘em,” he growled, face inches away from Taka’s.  
“Mondo, no-”  
“No, listen, it’s okay. I’ll get the boys together, we’ll hunt ‘em down, rough ‘em up, and make it look like an accident. I’ll take care of those lil’ assholes for ya.”  
As repugnant as Taka found violence to be, he couldn’t prevent a small grin from forming on his lips. He could protect himself if he needed to, but knowing somebody else had his back felt…nice.  
“That won’t be necessary, but thank you. I appreciate the offer,” Taka softly murmured, attempting to conceal his smile by pursing his lips.  
Settling down, Mondo let out a slightly annoyed huff and backed away.  
“Fine. But if some other punk is giving you trouble, just let me know and I’ll be there.”  
“I will,” Taka responded simply, attempting to placate Mondo.  
There was a short amount of time where neither of them said anything, just embracing the silence between each other. When Mondo finally spoke up, he did so in a near-whisper.  
“So does that answer your question?”  
“Hmm?” Taka asked, speaking as if he had just been woken up from a daydream.  
“I mean, do ya believe me now? That I’m not just jokin’ ‘round?” Mondo plucked Taka’s hands from his lap and held them tightly in his own.  
“I, um, well…” Taka fumbled for an answer, blush returning in full force. Mondo, for once in his life, waited patiently.  
“I…I suppose so?”  
A little underwhelmed, but still pleased that his feelings were acknowledged, Mondo gave Taka’s right hand a quick peck on the knuckles.  
“And you like me too, right?”  
“Well, yeah. We are bros after all.”  
Letting out another huff, Mondo shot Taka an irritated look.  
“Not like that! I mean, ya know, like like. Like how I like you!”  
Confusion evident on his face, Taka sat there a moment, once again attempting to discern the point Mondo was trying to make with his strange use of terminology. Once he had finally gathered just what exactly Mondo had meant, his eyes grew wide with realization.  
“I-I-I…” Not quite prepared to answer yet another question of this nature again so soon, Taka turned his head away from Mondo in embarrassment.  
Interlacing their fingers together, Mondo looked long and hard at Taka’s cheek before going in for the kill. Giving Taka a brief yet heartfelt kiss, Mondo heaved a sigh and backed away.  
“Just be honest. How do ya feel ‘bout me?”  
“I, um, I guess I, uh, ‘like like’ you as well,” Taka hurriedly muttered in one single, rushed breath.  
Mondo performed a mental celebratory fist pump to congratulate himself on having a mutual crush for the first time in his life.  
Acting without thinking, Mondo grabbed Taka’s face and lunged forward. Another kiss, this time, on the lips. Taka, with little reluctance, cupped Mondo’s face as well and returned the sloppy kiss as best he could.  
That was, until Mondo suddenly withdrew from it and gripped Taka’s boot firmly with both hands. Yanking with all his might, the boot slid off and went flying across the room.  
“H-hey!” Taka exclaimed, eyes wide, still reeling from the sudden kiss.  
Ignoring Taka’s protests, Mondo went straight for the button on his pants.  
“Mondo!”  
Before he could even begin to unfasten them, a swift and unforgiving slap was administered unto Mondo’s greedy hands.  
“What, what?!”  
“What are you doing?!”  
“I’m undressin’ you, duh.”  
“Clearly! But why?!”  
“Because I wanna take you back to the bath and, uh, hang out with you.”  
“Hang out with me?” Quirking an eyebrow, Taka folded his arms and gave Mondo a look of suspicion. “And what exactly constitutes ‘hanging out’ in your book?” There were several occasions where Taka had caught couples “hanging out” on school grounds and he wasn’t sure he was ready to engage in that kind of behavior himself.  
“Eh?” Mondo asked, not quite understanding Taka’s use of advanced vocabulary words.  
Taka rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue.  
“What do you mean by ‘hanging out’?” he clarified.  
“Well, uh, ya know, talkin’ and stuff,” Mondo vaguely answered, averting his eyes from Taka’s scrutinizing stare.  
“’And stuff’. What kind of ‘stuff’?” Taka questioned, leaning into Mondo’s personal space.  
“Like, um, well…” Mondo mumbled something under his breath.  
“What was that?” Taka’s face was uncomfortably close to Mondo’s now.  
“Like maybe kissin’ or somethin’, I dunno.” Mondo shrugged his shoulders, looking anywhere but in front of him.  
“I see.” Taka corrected his posture. “So that’s your ulterior motive.”  
Mondo didn’t comment.  
“You should have just been honest with me.” Taka sighed, reaching for the button of his pants. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”  
Mondo perked up, eyes the size of dinner plates.  
“Really?”  
Taka paused.  
“Yes, really,” he replied quietly.  
Before Taka could fully unzip his pants, Mondo was already shucking them off along with his underwear, tossing them on top of his previously removed boot. Shooting Taka an impish grin, Mondo hurriedly stood up and made his way back to the bathing area, dragging Taka by the hand as he did so. While he managed to prevent himself from shoving Taka into the bath, he could not, however, resist diving in. Assuming the proper position to leap in, he was suddenly stopped by a warm hand pressed into his chest.  
“Mondo, wait!”  
“Whaaaaat?” Mondo whined, childishly.  
“You forgot to take off your pants,” Taka informed him.  
“Oh, right,” Mondo said, looking down. “Lemme guess, ya wanna see me strip again, right? Ya seemed to like that a lot, last time I did it.”  
Taka’s face went red as he recalled the incident that had occurred earlier that night.  
“Mondo, it’s not what you think! I-”  
“Shh shh shh,” Mondo hushed Taka, pressing a finger to his lips. “I know whatcha want. I gotcha covered, bro.” Mondo winked and Taka flushed a deeper shade of crimson. Gently pushing Taka onto a nearby stool, Mondo proceeded to give the shortest and worst striptease in the history of all stripteases. Shaking and gyrating his body as if he were participating in an ancient cursed dance to summon an eldritch god, Taka was enthralled by absolutely none of it, instead focusing entirely on Mondo’s belt. Mondo had assumed Taka’s intense stare was fixed on his junk because he most likely wanted a heaping portion of dick, only to realize that perhaps his assumption was wrong when Taka’s eyes followed his belt as he carelessly flung it on the floor. While Mondo was, to a degree, wounded, his interest had also been healthily piqued. He stopped “dancing” and huffed. After a few seconds of waiting for Taka’s attention to return back to him (it didn’t) he gave in to his curiosity and decided to question Taka about his fascination with the damn thing.  
“Ya like my belt, dude? It’s pretty sick, right? My bro gave it to me.” Mondo paused. “Uh, my actual bro, I mean.” He sauntered over to the belt, tossing his pants in some random direction. Picking it up by the buckle, Mondo turned toward Taka, a nostalgic smile adorning his features.   
Folding the belt in half and giving it a single, swift crack, Mondo couldn’t help but notice the way it made Taka squirm. Leisurely strolling over to him, Mondo stopped in front of Taka, pointing to the buckle proudly. “See? It’s a Komainu.”  
“I noticed,” Taka mumbled, fidgeting in his seat.  
Extending his arm, Mondo waited for Taka to outstretch his hands before dropping it into his shaky palms.  
Mondo watched as Taka lightly traced the details of the buckle, taking the time to touch each of the sharp, gruesome teeth. Dropping the buckle for the time being, he rubbed the material of the belt between his fingers, appreciating its texture and thickness. Picking the belt up and pulling it taut, he examined the full length of it, admiring its quality. He imagined being punished by it, imagined the thrilling sensation of agony permeating his entire body. Having spent a solid minute staring at the belt, Taka’s trance was interrupted by a thoughtful hum coming from the boy in front of him.  
“Ya really like this belt, huh? Like, really, really like it?”  
Taka swallowed down the excess saliva that had pooled in his mouth and briefly looked at Mondo before averting his eyes.  
“Yeah,” he wheezed.  
“That explain why you’re poppin’ a stiffy right now?”  
Taka, for the second time tonight, had absolutely no idea what Mondo was talking about until he followed his line of sight. Standing at full mast between his legs, it would seem his fantasizing had gotten to him, as he had, in fact, popped a stiffy.  
Letting out a sharp squeal, Taka completely dropped the belt in favor of covering his shame. Mondo simply snickered and picked up the fallen article of clothing.  
“So what exactly do ya like about it so much? What about this thing is gettin’ your rocks off?” he asked, examining the belt for himself as if he had never seen it before.  
Taka pursed his lips and shook his head like a child refusing to eat their vegetables.  
“Aw, come on. You can tell me. What are ya so ‘fraid of? I won’t tell anyone else, if that’s what your worried ‘bout.”  
Another shake of the head on Taka’s part, eyes teary and cheeks rosy.  
“It’s not that,” he muttered.  
“Then what is it, bro?” Mondo questioned, genuinely confused.  
“It’s embarrassing!” Taka squeaked, speaking to Mondo as if he were stating the obvious.  
“Oh.” Mondo scratched his chin. “You’ve already flashed me with your boner twice tonight and made out with me. Ya don’t gotta hide your kinks from me, ya know?” He casually shrugged.  
“No, Mondo, I don’t know. This information is very personal and I don’t want you to judge me for it!” Taka practically shrieked.  
“I promise I won’t judge ya. Let’s swear an oath. An oath between bros. You won’t judge me for the weird shit I’m into, and I won’t judge you for whatever it is you’re into. Deal?”  
Taka furrowed his eyebrows.  
“And what, pray tell, is the weird stuff you’re into?”  
Mondo hesitated, swallowing nervously and focusing on the floor.  
“I like, umm, I kinda like tyin’ people up, I guess,” he mumbled as quietly as possible.  
Much to Mondo’s bewilderment, Taka barely reacted at all, choosing instead to stare off into space.  
“Tying people up? How does that work in a sexual context?”  
Right. ‘Course he doesn’t know ‘bout that sorta stuff.  
“Well, uh, ya know, it’s like, hot because ya get to do whatever ya want to the person that’s tied up.  
“Like dirty things?”  
“Especially dirty things.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
All was silent while Taka continued to contemplate the logistics of bondage play, until Mondo recaptured his attention with a mildly annoyed grunt.  
“So there! I told ya what I’m into. Now ya have to tell me why my belt gave ya a boner.”  
Hearing this, Taka went rigid as his eyes grew wide.  
“I, um, I-” Taka fumbled for an excuse he could use to escape his obligation.  
Sighing deeply, Mondo crossed his arms.  
“Just tell me! I already told ya I’m not gonna judge ya or anythin’.”  
Taka sat there quietly, for a brief moment.  
“…You promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“O-okay.” A long pause. “Well…I-I, uh-” Taka then mumbled something under his breath.  
“Whuzzat? Ya need to speak up.”  
Letting out a whine of irritation, Taka stood up before looking around the room cautiously. Deeming the perimeter secure, he shuffled close to Mondo. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Mondo’s ear and cupped his hands as if he were telling a secret.  
“I-I like b-being beaten. W-with belts,” he admitted with some degree of shame.  
Wearing an expression of surprise, Mondo backed away a few steps. Looking Taka in the eye, he struggled not to imagine the little hall monitor bent over someone’s knee, writhing and moaning with his ass covered in red welts.  
“W-well, that’s kinda wild, not gonna lie,” Mondo said, chuckling nervously.  
“I-I, um, I see,” Taka replied, trying his best to hold back tears, but failing miserably.  
“Wha- H-hey! I didn’t say it was bad or nothin’! Just a lil’…not usual is all. Ya don’t gotta cry ‘bout it!” Mondo’s voice rose in sync with his anxiety.  
Taka whimpered, distancing himself from Mondo.  
Acting without thinking, Mondo reached forward and clasped his hand around Taka’s wrist, pulling him in close and embracing him. Being crushed against Mondo’s toned body, Taka let out a pitiful cry, working to wriggle his way out of the smothering hug.  
“Stop cryin’ so much, goddamn.”  
Taka let out a grunt of distress and Mondo tightened his hold.  
“I already promised I wouldn’t judge ya, and I ain’t. I was just kinda s’prised, I guess. Never expected someone like you to be into somethin’ like that.”  
A groan of shame.  
“Stop actin’ so embarrassed! It’s not like I care. I’m into tyin’ people up, ‘member? We’re both into freaky shit. So chill, all right?”  
After a long moment, Taka went lax in Mondo’s arms and feebly returned the embrace.  
“Okay,” he wheezed.  
“Good.”  
Mondo loosened his hold on Taka, just enough so he could put a few inches of space between them. Taka attempted to glare at Mondo, but only successfully managed a grumpy pout.  
“Are you sure you don’t think I’m weird or gross?”  
Well, you’re definitely weird, but not for that reason.  
“Nope. There’s nothin’ wrong with likin’ what ya like.” Hoping to placate him, Mondo leaned down and planted a short kiss on Taka’s lips. Pulling back he noticed how Taka’s expression had changed to something unidentifiable.  
“Mondo?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you. For not making me feel so ashamed, I mean.”  
“Ay, it’s no problem.”  
“Also, um…” An awkward period of silence followed, Taka struggling to speak what was on his mind while Mondo waited patiently for him to continue.  
“W-would you do that a-again, please?” he eventually managed to stutter out.  
While Mondo was certainly caught off guard by the sudden request, he definitely wasn’t about to deny it. He gave a smug chuckle.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely…”  
Dropping the belt on the floor, Mondo pulled Taka close against his body once more and dipped back down for a second kiss, this time moving his lips against Taka’s in some uncoordinated fashion while the other stood stone still. After a minute or two of one-sided kissing, Mondo stopped. Pressing their foreheads together, he stared deeply into Taka’s eyes.  
“Try kissin’ me back. It’ll be even better then.”  
Taka blushed at the gentle encouragement.  
“Just do what you do, right?”  
“Just do what feels right.”  
“O-okay.”  
With great hesitancy, he raised his hands up to either side of Mondo's face. Bringing his head closer, Taka pressed his lips hard against Mondo's own. Mondo eagerly reciprocated the gesture, drawing the other boy further into their embrace, tightening his hold on Taka as he returned the kiss. Acting on a combination of instinct and what Mondo's taught him thus far, Taka cautiously opened his mouth, silently urging Mondo to deepen the kiss. Following his lead, Mondo slipped his tongue inside, letting out a quiet moan when Taka gently sucked on it. Emboldened by the pleasant noise, he sucked harder before lightly nibbling on it. With a sharp inhale, Mondo raked his nails down Taka's back, Taka letting out a moan of his own at the sensation before biting down harshly. Pulling back with a grunt, Mondo covered his mouth with his hand as he winced in pain.  
“What the hell, dude?”  
“S-sorry! Was I not supposed to do that?”  
“No. Just ease up with the teeth a little bit there.”  
“Oh. Okay. I’m sorry.”  
Witnessing Taka on the verge of tears, Mondo couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Taka seemed to have trouble accepting that he couldn’t be perfect at everything right off the bat. Thinking quickly, Mondo came up with something that would make both of them happy.  
“Hey, I have an idea.”  
This caught Taka’s attention.  
“What is it?”  
“Wanna play with my belt?”  
Mondo couldn’t resist grinning at Taka’s shocked countenance.  
“What do you mean?” Taka questioned back, flustered and confused.  
“Now don’t get too excited. I ain’t ‘bout to beat ya. But, uh, there’s somethin’ else we can do ya might find fun,” Mondo responded, far too casually for Taka’s liking.  
“Just tell me what it is already,” Taka groused, sounding just a touch disappointed.  
“Gimme your wrists,” Mondo requested, reaching down to pick up the dropped belt.  
Without putting much thought into it, Taka did as he was told, outstretching his hands towards the delinquent. Attempting to tie them together, Mondo wrapped his belt in numerous, seemingly random loops around Taka’s wrists, binding them in a poorly constructed and easily escapable knot.  
“You know I could escape this pretty easily, right?” Taka asked, confusion evident on his face as he examined the belt.  
“L-listen, man. Can ya please just keep your hands like that for me? Please?” Mondo begged, voice full of desperation.  
Taka contemplated his request, then released a faintly noticeable sigh.  
“I suppose. If it helps maintain the illusion that I’m bound for you, then I don’t mind,” Taka answered with a soft smile. He was well aware that this whole idea was more for Mondo’s benefit than his own, but he was willing to play along.   
“Taka.” Mondo swallowed hard. “Thanks, bro,” he murmured as he backed Taka against the nearest wall.  
Looking into Mondo’s eyes, Taka felt a wave of heat envelop his body. He wasn’t quite sure he could name the expression that Mondo was wearing, but he knew it was causing a strange sensation in his stomach.  
Holding him in place by his shoulders, Mondo trailed short kisses from his pink lips down to his neck, finding a single spot and focusing his efforts on it. Responding with a pleased hum, Taka followed Mondo’s earlier command and acted on his own desires. Brushing his fingertips against Mondo’s abs with feather-light touches, Taka glided his hands upwards, feeling each individual muscle along the way. With a glance downward, he examined the belt loosely binding his wrists together. Conjuring up in his mind the feeling of belt lashes against his bare back once again, Taka inhaled sharply before biting his lip.  
Taking that as his cue to ramp things up, Mondo ground his thigh between Taka’s toned legs. Releasing a startlingly loud gasp, Taka shoved Mondo back.  
“M-M-MONDO!”  
“What?! Did I hurt ya?”  
“No! It-It’s just- You touched me! Down there!” Taka hissed, pointing down toward his semi-hard cock.  
Mondo glanced down briefly, looking unimpressed.  
“Yeah? Didn’t ya want me to?”  
“I…”  
The shock and confusion on Taka’s face left Mondo a little concerned. He decided to leave Taka to ponder his own emotions, which they both seemed to be entirely uncertain of.  
Did Taka want this? He genuinely hadn’t been anticipating Mondo to touch him like that. Or had he? He had been encouraging physical contact for a while now, it was only a matter of time until he reached that spot. Taka blinked rapidly, working hard to hold back tears. He did want this. He wanted it bad. What had happened to him? This wasn’t the proper behavior of a school student at all.  
Noticing Taka’s impending breakdown, Mondo decided to intervene.  
“Hey, don’t overthink this, ‘kay? ‘Member what I said? Just do what feels right. If that means ya wanna stop, we can do that too.” Mondo took Taka’s hands and kissed his knuckles in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.  
Please don’t make me stop PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME STOP PLEASE-  
Taka took a good look at Mondo’s thickly muscled thighs, then his face.  
“Just do what feels right,” he mumbled.  
Mondo just nodded in response.  
This felt right. This felt very right. And what about how Mondo felt? It wouldn’t be very fair of him to cut Mondo off just as he was getting so…excited. Taka’s eyes darted between Mondo’s legs before returning to his face. He could feel the drool slowly filling his mouth.  
“Touch me.”  
Mondo smirked.  
“Anythin’ for a bro.”  
Taking his place back in front of Taka, Mondo resumed his previous behavior. Peppering light kisses on Taka’s neck, Mondo brought his hands down to his hips, drawing him in closer. Letting out an eager whine, Taka brought his tied wrists up above and behind Mondo’s head.  
“Kiss me,” he whispered, breathily.  
Mondo was happy to oblige. Skipping the delicate pecks and prolonged smooching, he immediately went to plundering Taka’s mouth with his tongue, teeth clacking together in the process. Ignoring the pain, Taka reciprocated with just as much fervor, twining his tongue around Mondo’s. Feeling a sudden sense of urgency, Mondo slid his hands around from Taka’s hips to his ass, groping him like a pervert on the subway. Thoroughly enjoying the feeling, the smaller boy let out a low groan, pushing back into Mondo’s rough hands. Encouraged, Mondo dragged his hands down the back of Taka’s trembling thighs, suddenly pulling on them and hoisting him up to around eye level.  
“M-Mondo!” Taka yelped, clinging to the biker.  
Mondo grunted in response, finding it somewhat difficult to carry someone as muscular as Taka.  
“W-why-”  
“So I can do this.” Now with Taka at a more appropriate height, Mondo was able to situate himself between his legs and thrust his pelvis forward, effectively grinding their erections together. Releasing a gasp followed by a long, drawn out moan, Taka hooked his legs behind Mondo’s back, urging him to repeat his actions. And Mondo did, with enthusiasm.  
Steeped in sensations- the burn in his arms from holding up Taka, the rapid beating of his heart threatening to burst from his chest, the twisting of his guts, the feeling of his dick smothered between Taka’s own and his stomach-Mondo nearly felt overwhelmed. That, however, didn’t stop him from chasing the pleasure building in his body. Maintaining a steady pace, he continued rubbing their groins together, bringing both himself and Taka closer and closer to the edge. That was, until he got an idea. With mild reluctance, he ceased his movements, Taka’s gasps and moans coming to a halt as well.  
“Why did you stop?” Taka asked, clearly irritated. It would appear he was closer to climax than Mondo had expected.  
“I wanna try somethin’ else,” Mondo managed to wheeze out between his own panting breaths.  
“This better be good,” Taka deadpanned, releasing Mondo from his tight grip.  
“It’ll be dope as fuck, I promise.”  
“This better be the dopest sexual maneuver in history, otherwise I’m snapping your penis off.”  
“I mean, it won’t be that dope, but it’ll still be pretty dope. I swear.” Mondo gently set Taka back down and removed his hands from behind his head. Scanning the room for some form of lubricant, he found a lone bottle of lotion one of the girls had probably left behind, and swiped it. Noticing how Taka was staring daggers into his soul, Mondo raised his hands defensively.  
“’Kay, hear me out. I sit on the floor, ya sit on top of me. No butt stuff.” Mondo was astounded by how flawlessly Taka was able to exemplify the expression known as pure disgust. He truly was the pinnacle of grossed out at that very moment.  
“On the floor??? What kind of degenerate do you take me for?”  
“I could set a towel down like we’re at the beach.”  
“Mondo-”  
“It’s either this or nothin’.” Because I don’t wanna get my belt wet in the bath and my arms are too tired to carry your heavy ass, he chose not to tack on. I do wanna good view of what’s gonna happen next though…  
While Taka seemed to want to put up an argument, he also appeared to be at a loss for words. Mondo knew by this point that Taka’s junk was doing all his thinking for him, and that this would be an easy battle to win. Painfully aroused, Taka heaved a heavy sigh and shot Mondo a look of malice.  
“Get the towel,” he grit out. “Now.”  
Rushing to follow Taka’s orders, Mondo scrambled for a towel. After a brief search, he found one, setting it, as well as the bottle of lotion, down on the floor next to the wall and taking a seat against it. Patting his leg and smiling, he beckoned Taka over. Muttering all the while, Taka shuffled over, plopping himself in Mondo’s lap, facing him.  
“Thank youuu,” Mondo chirped.  
“Mmhmm,” was Taka’s terse, vitriol fueled reply.  
Hoping to revive the mood from earlier, Mondo began by rubbing Taka’s thighs while giving him light kisses, starting off leisurely and simply. Having zero interest in Mondo’s tactics, Taka went straight to rubbing his crotch against Mondo’s own and snatching Mondo’s face in an attempt to deepen the kiss.  
“Mm, Taka, don’t ya wanna-”  
“Mondo, I need you. Please,” Taka murmured, eyes hooded as he pressed their foreheads together.  
And thus, any plans Mondo had of taking things slow went right out the window. Feeling up Taka’s rear again, he hungrily feasted on the hall monitor’s mouth. Releasing a low whine, Taka furiously ground their lower halves together, groping at Mondo’s torso to the best of his abilities. Excited by the noises Taka was making, Mondo decided to quickly move things along. Removing his hands from Taka’s bottom, he hunted down the bottle of lotion without taking his eyes off of the other boy. Once found, he squeezed a generous portion of the bottle’s contents into his hand and grasped Taka’s still partially hard dick, beginning to steadily stroke it. Taka groaned, pulling away from the kiss.  
“F-feels good,” he choked out, bucking frantically into Mondo’s hand. “Don’t s-stop.” Wordlessly, Mondo grabbed Taka’s tightly clenched fists with his other hand and dragged them down to his own erection.  
“Y-you want me to-” Taka looked up, embarrassed. Concern etched on his face, he waited for Mondo to verbally respond.  
“C’mon, dude. Just do it. Here.” Mondo opened Taka’s hands and poured him a good amount of lotion as well. “Use this.”  
Doing as he was told, Taka rubbed the slippery substance between his palms. With great hesitation, he took Mondo’s cock in both hands and squeezed, flinching at the little shriek he received.  
“Maybe ease up on the death grip there, bud,” Mondo whimpered.  
Doing as he was told, Taka’s hands went lax. Cocking an eyebrow, Mondo grimaced.  
“Not that much! Jeez, you’d think ya never done this before or somethin’.”  
Taka paused.  
Mondo paused.  
Taka looked away.  
Mondo’s jaw dropped.  
“Y-ya have done this before, right? I mean, no normal guy our age hasn’t jerked off at some point.”  
Instead of seeming defensive or agitated, Taka appeared to be more ashamed than anything.  
“Why waste my time on such frivolous activities when I could be studying?”  
Mondo stared down Taka, trying to discern whether or not he was genuinely serious.  
“Then whaddya do when ya get hard?”  
“I study and wait it out.”  
Not for the first time that night, Mondo sat in awe, admiring Taka as a human being.  
“So…does that mean…you’ve never cum before?”  
“Pardon?”  
“Ya know, cum.”  
For a moment, they both sat in confused silence, neither capable of maintaining eye contact. Mondo racked his chimp brain for the proper term.  
“Orgasm?” he tried, uncertainly.  
“Oh,” Taka replied. Relaxing a little, he still kept his head turned. “Yes, I have,” he mumbled.  
“But how? Did ya like, cream your pants or somethin’?” Mondo snickered.  
“Nocturnal emissions,” Taka answered, simply, albeit with a degree of guilt.  
“Wha-”  
“Wet dreams,” he clarified.  
“Oh. Oh. Okay.” Mondo chose not to poke fun at Taka, given how embarrassed he already looked. Also, he may or may not have dirtied more than one pair of briefs this way, himself. He could not, however, prevent himself from wondering just what exactly Taka dreamed about while getting off during his sleep.  
“Is that it? Are we done discussing this? Can we please move on?” Taka griped.  
Mondo would carry it with him to his grave that he found Taka’s pouting absolutely adorable.  
“Yeah, yeah. Fine.”  
Taking Taka by the wrists again, he began gradually (and somewhat cautiously) bringing his hands back to his dick before suddenly halting, another brilliant idea forming in his head.  
“Hey, Taka? ‘Fore you try jackin’ me off, why don’t ya try practicin’ on yourself first?”  
This should be fun to watch.  
“Wait, huh?! You want me to just…” he dropped his voice to a harsh whisper, “…masturbate in front of you???”  
“Hell yeah, bro.”  
Taka didn’t seem pleased with that response.  
“I mean, uh, it’ll give ya practice so ya don’t accidentally try to strangle my dong the next time you touch me.”  
Taka sat in stunned silence for a time, mind racing.  
“Y-you first!” he blurted out.  
“Wait, what? Why me first?” Mondo immediately countered.  
“Because I’m not comfortable doing something like that yet!”  
“But I already did it to ya just a minute ago!”  
“What if I mess up while doing it?!”  
“It’s not rocket science, dude. It’s kinda hard to fuck up.”  
“B-but I just…” Taka’s eyes were welling with tears now and Mondo couldn’t help but feel a tad regretful.  
“Fine! I’ll do it, ‘kay? But ya hafta promise you’ll do it too!”  
This was your idea in the first place, dipshit! No way he’s gonna agree to-  
“Well, all right.”  
Nani.  
“Really???”  
“Yes. If it means I get to watch you do it…” Taka blushed and looked away “…I’m willing to try it too.”  
“W-well. Okay.” Mondo’s eyes were stinging now from the amount of sweat dripping into them. Oh, how he had fucked up. Spreading his legs what little bit he could with Taka still straddling him, Mondo attempted to get comfortable.  
“And uh, ya sure ya wanna do this? We can stop if ya want.” Mondo chuckled nervously.  
Taka cocked his head in confusion.  
“I thought I needed practice.”  
“W-well, ya do, yeah. I just don’t wanna make ya do anythin’ ya don’t wanna.”  
Taka looked Mondo up and down with hazy eyes.  
“I want to do this.”  
Mondo could feel his face heat up in response to Taka’s breathy words. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his seating position again and averted his gaze. He wondered what made this seem so much more intimate than everything else they had done that night. Grabbing ahold of himself, he slid his eyes closed and let his imagination get to work.  
‘Kay, where to start? Let’s go with a bed first. Way better than a fuckin’ bathhouse floor. Now someone’s on the bed. Who is it? Dude or chick? Chick, definitely. I’ve had enough wiener for one night. What’s she look like? Short hair. Maybe a lil’ unusually short. Jet black too. Eyes- literally any color other than red. Cute lil’ nose. Lips that have been chewed to Hell and back. WAIT, NO. BIG, SEXY LIPS. DICK-SUCKIN’ LIPS. UM, BODY. What kinda body? Fuckin’ ripped. That’s cool, right? Nothin’ wrong with wantin’ a chick who can crush your skull with her thighs. She’s smaller than me though, I like feelin’ big. And tits? Who needs ‘em? Only real men of culture can appreciate both big and small boobs.  
Got the chick, now we need to set the scene. She’s tied up. To the bed? Nah. Shibari style, that’s where it’s at. Uh, that is what it’s called, right? Shibari? Anyway, there’s rope all over her. She can barely move, but she likes it that way, so it’s cool. She’s lyin’ on her back, makin’ all kinds of nice noises. I kiss her. I’m pretty sure she’s fuckin’ awful at it, but she’s tryin’ her hardest and I admire that. Her thighs are tied to her calves. I spread her legs. There’s a dick there, why is there a dick there. It looks real and feels real in my hand. Is this really a chick? I look up. It’s Taka. Because of course it is. I’m angrily jackin’ him off now because he’s makin’ it way too hard to pretend I’m straight and I’m mad about it. He’s cryin’ and wigglin’ around, but he’s not telling me to stop, so I don’t. I look down at his dick again. I kinda wanna ride it. Just the idea of it turns me on a lot, actually. But he’s tied up and it’d be kinda awkward, so I guess I’ll just fuck him instead.  
He’s already prepped because I think that’s a thing that’s s’posed to happen. I slide in, balls deep. Fuck, he’s tight. It almost hurts, actually. I start goin’ to town on him anyway. The tears are really flowin’ now. I’m givin’ it to him fast and hard and he’s lovin’ every second of it. I don’t want to blow my load yet though, so I slow down a bit just to look at him. The rope is so tight; he’s not goin’ anywhere anytime soon. I like the way the color of it matches his eyes. I wanna kiss him again. His skills are still just as fuckin’ terrible as before, but I don’t judge him for it ‘cause he looks pretty when he’s pantin’ after I pull back. I’m goin’ deep now, he’s gettin’ slick inside. He’s callin’ my name and it sets my insides on fire. Mondo, Mondo, Mondo-  
“MONDO!”  
Mondo jumped a little as his eyes shot open. The real Taka was still sitting there, watching his every move and licking his lips like he was a working class bachelor eyeing up a Hungry-Man frozen dinner. Just glancing between his legs, Mondo could tell how much he had enjoyed the show.  
“Why’d ya stop me?” Mondo asked, sounding a little grumpier than he had meant to.  
“I heard you say my name.”  
“O-oh.” Mondo’s voice cracked, which only threw more fuel onto his dumpster fire of embarrassment.  
“Is something wrong? Do you need my help?” Taka asked, seeming innocent, but Mondo could feel the impure intentions lurking beneath the surface of those words. He wondered when Taka had become such a flirt.  
“N-no! It’s fine. Uh, I’m good, bro.” Mondo swallowed anxiously before continuing. “Ain’t it your turn to, like, ya know…” he trailed off, making a crude gesture to get his point across.  
Freezing up, Taka’s face reddened as he attempted (and failed) to maintain eye contact. After a prolonged moment of awkward silence, Taka finally caved in, hunching his shoulders.  
“Y-yes, you’re correct.”  
Noticing how incredibly uncomfortable Taka looked, Mondo decided to take pity on him.  
“Ya don’t hafta do this if ya don’t wanna.”  
Seeming almost offended, Taka straightened his posture and shot Mondo a look of determination.  
“I’ll have you know that I’m a man of my word. I don’t take any of my promises lightly, and this one is no exception. I will now proceed to m-” Taka hesitantly brought his shaky hands down towards his erection, “-ma-mastur-masturbate. In front of you.”  
After another long moment of quiet while Taka’s hands hovered over his penis uncertainly, Mondo once again broke the silence.  
“Bro, I’m gettin’ tired. Let’s just g-”  
“NO. I can do this. J-just-just look away.”  
“But you got to watch me do it.”  
“J-just for a moment! Please!”  
Mondo sighed through his nose.  
“Fine.”  
Covering his eyes with his hands, Mondo waited quietly. It was at least half a minute later before he heard the telltale sounds of slick skin-on-skin action. He couldn’t resist grinning when Taka suddenly halted, clearly having not expected the noises he would be making. Mondo didn’t need to have his eyesight to know that Taka looked mortified.  
“What’s wrong? Why’d ya stop?”   
“I-I was just squeezing too tightly, that’s all! Allow me to try again.”  
“Sure.”  
Judging by the noises that resumed shortly thereafter, Taka was trying his best to jack off as silently as possible, most likely going at a snail’s pace.  
“Can I look now?”  
“N-no! I’m not r-ready yet!”  
“When will ya be ready, exactly?”  
“I, um, I don’t know.”  
“Well, hurry up! I’m tired of waitin’.”  
Letting out a pitiful whine followed by a mumbled “fine,” Taka picked up the pace. Speeding up as he was told to do, Taka slowly but surely fell prey to the delightful new sensations he was experiencing, no longer seeming to care what noises he made or how he constantly writhed in Mondo’s lap.  
Completely losing his patience at hearing the sound of Taka’s subtle panting, Mondo finally ceased resisting his urges and dropped his hands. He knew by this point that Taka wouldn’t be lasting much longer given how this was his first time manually stimulating himself, and he wanted to catch a glimpse of the action before he was finished.  
Eyes squeezed shut, Taka was hastily pumping his cock with both of his bound hands, chasing his orgasm at a rapid pace. Getting a full frontal view of the stuck up hall monitor losing his inhibitions, Mondo could feel his own dick throbbing. Eager to participate, Mondo covered his eyes again.  
“Taka, stop.”  
Mondo received a growl of frustration in response before the lewd sounds came to a sudden stop.   
“What now?” Taka grit out.  
Mondo laughed anxiously.  
“I wanna join in too, bro.” Slowly removing his hands from his face once again, he was greeted by the sight of Taka in deep contemplation, somehow still able to maintain his composure even with his dick rock hard and oozing pre cum.  
“How so? Isn’t watching enough for you?” he asked, almost wearily.  
“Nope. So, uh, now that you’ve had a bit more practice…” Mondo started, taking Taka’s wrists in his hands and guiding them downwards again, “…why don’t ya try touchin’ me again?”  
“Um…” was the only response Taka could muster up before reluctantly complying with Mondo’s request.  
“Just a lil’ tighter.”  
Taka tightened his grip, looking up to Mondo for approval.  
“Perfect. Now, ya know what to do.”  
Going agonizingly slowly, Taka moved his hands up then down, repeating the motions he had performed on himself. Eyes flitting between Mondo’s face and his dick, he started up a leisurely pace, desperately wanting to please.  
“Attaboy. Keep goin’.”  
Enthused by Mondo’s words, Taka sped up his movements, a small smile forming on his face. Grinning in return, Mondo continued mumbling words of encouragement.  
“You’re doin’ a great job. Don’t stop.”  
“Th-thank you! I won’t!”  
Mondo noted that Taka seemed to have a thing for being praised. Eyes straying from Taka’s hands, Mondo’s gaze drifted up and down the smaller boy’s chiseled body, eventually fixating on his erection.  
“Here, lemme help ya out.”  
Reaching forward, Mondo grabbed ahold of his cock, Taka gasping at the sudden, unexpected contact. He bit his lip, preventing himself from moaning as Mondo attempted to match the pace of his strokes with Taka’s. Momentarily stunned, Taka’s hands stuttered in their rhythm as his brain worked to focus on both the pleasant sensation and his current task.  
“Ya like that?” Mondo murmured, watching Taka’s face intently.  
“Y-yeah,” Taka responded, trying his best not to buck his hips forward.  
Mondo increased his speed, thoroughly enjoying watching Taka’s composure completely unravel at his hands.  
“M-Mondo…” Taka’s breathing began to pick up as his hand movements became jerky and uncoordinated. Despite this, Mondo could feel his arousal spiking at the sight of Taka squirming around as he was toyed with.  
Compelled to touch him further, Mondo felt up Taka’s frame, running his free hand along his body. Noticing how Taka subtly twitched when his fingers grazed one of his nipples, Mondo recalled certain instances in the porn he watched where women seemed to enjoy having their breasts fondled and teased. Internally praying that his plan would work, Mondo pinched Taka’s right nipple and lightly tugged it, receiving a grunt in return.  
“W-what on Earth are y-you doing?!” Taka squawked in confusion.  
“Do you like it?” Mondo opted to ask, rather than giving a proper response.  
“I…I don’t know!” Taka seemed conflicted, which Mondo took as his cue to delicately twist the sensitive flesh. Flinching at the sharp squeal Taka let loose in response, Mondo realized he had essentially given his new bro a titty twister.  
“Sorry, dude…” Attempting to ease the pain he had inflicted, Mondo soothingly rubbed his thumb over the tiny bud.  
“It-it’s okay,” was Taka’s choppy reply.  
Taking note of the way Taka had started not so subtly leaning into the hand on his chest as well as the fact that he had resumed biting his lip, Mondo wagered a guess that perhaps Taka had enjoyed that more than he had let on.  
Taking Taka’s nipple back between his fingers, Mondo gripped it firmly then yanked, watching in delight as Taka’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a low groan.  
“Wh-wha-” was all Taka could sputter out before Mondo was back at it again, this time throwing in another twist for good measure. Hearing Taka gasp and whine, Mondo reveled in the erotic sounds he was able to wring out of him. It would seem that maybe that squeal from earlier hadn’t been one of pain after all.  
“Mondo, please!” Taka wailed, trying his best to squirm out of Mondo’s tight grasp.  
“Please what?” Mondo’s hands left their posts so he could hold Taka still. Head diving forward, he brought his mouth to the pink skin, sucking on then harshly biting it. The resounding moan he received in return drove Mondo wild.  
“This is weird!” Taka ceased his wriggling just in time for Mondo to switch nipples.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Mondo asked, bringing one of his hands back down to the other boy’s cock and giving it a slow pump.  
“I, um, I guess n-AH!” Taka was interrupted by his own yelp, experiencing a sudden jolt of pleasure when Mondo rubbed the tip with his thumb. Encouraged by Taka’s reaction, Mondo snapped his jaw around the flesh in front of him, giving this nipple the same treatment as the other. Gnawing on him nearly to the point of bleeding, Mondo stopped just short of tearing his skin.  
“Well?” Try as he might, he couldn’t prevent a smug grin from forming on his face.  
“Don’t s-stop! Please!” Panting and whimpering, Taka ground his hips into Mondo’s hand.  
Eager to see Taka come undone, Mondo sped up his strokes.  
“Are you getting close?” Mondo questioned, using his free hand to play with Taka’s chest as he spoke.  
Instead of answering vocally, Taka enthusiastically nodded his head in response. Chuckling to himself, Mondo brought his mouth next to Taka’s ear.  
“Then cum for me.”  
Thighs shaking and eyes screwed shut, Taka buried his face in Mondo’s shoulder before blowing his load, spattering Mondo’s stomach with white.  
“Good job,” Mondo cooed, working Taka through his orgasm. Embracing his shuddering frame, Mondo steadily pumped Taka as he kissed his neck, only stopping when Taka’s jittery hands gripped his wrist.  
“N-no more!”  
Pulling his hand back, Mondo sat straight again, taking a moment to examine Taka’s flushed face.  
Looking dazed and teary-eyed, Taka’s light panting eased off in time with his high, Mondo quietly watching all the while.  
“Hey, Taka?”  
Mondo’s voice was enough to knock Taka out of his stupor.  
“Y-yeah?”  
Choosing not to speak, Mondo instead looked down silently, eyes fixating on Taka’s hands.  
Taka’s sluggish mind worked to understand what Mondo was implying, only finally grasping his intent when his gaze wandered to Mondo’s erection.  
“Oh. Oh, right.” Taka swallowed, too embarrassed to look Mondo in the face. Ashamed that he had gotten so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he had forgotten Mondo’s, he kept his head down as he resumed his work.  
Leaning back against the cool tile of the wall, Mondo groaned quietly. Having Taka finish at his hands had brought him close to his limit, and it wouldn’t take much more for him to orgasm as well. Watching Taka’s every move intently, it wasn’t long before Mondo’s breathing started speeding up, his heart pounding in his ribcage.  
“That’s right. Keep it up,” Mondo urged, remembering how eagerly Taka had lapped up the encouragement he had given him earlier. “Go a lil’ faster now.”  
“O-okay!”  
Feeling Taka increase his speed, Mondo let out a quiet moan, just barely preventing himself from jerking his hips forward.  
“Don’t…s-stop,” he mumbled between panting breaths.  
“I won’t!” Taka piped up with enthusiasm.  
Redoubling his efforts, Taka was slightly startled by the much louder moan Mondo let slip past his lips. Reaching forward with needy hands, Mondo latched onto Taka, pulling him in close.  
“T-Taka! Fuck!”  
Taka watched with wide eyes as Mondo ejaculated onto his abs, groaning into the smaller boy’s ear. Snatching his hand back as if he had been burned, Taka cringed at the sticky, white substance dripping down his stomach. As Mondo clung to him, he looked up to examine his countenance.  
Brows furrowed and eyes squeezed shut, Mondo kept his jaw clenched tightly, giving off the appearance of someone deep in concentration. As much as Taka appreciated his current expression, he really wanted to see Mondo smile again. He sat still for a while, waiting for Mondo’s breathing to slow down before he spoke up.  
“Mondo?” Taka murmured.  
Mondo’s eyes slowly opened.  
“Hmm?” He responded drowsily.  
“M-may I kiss you?” Taka requested, his voice shaky but sincere.  
Mondo let out a breathy chuckle.  
“Ya don’t gotta ask.”  
Smiling bashfully, Taka leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Mondo’s lips, followed by another, and another. Before Mondo could drag Taka in and deepen the kiss however, Taka pulled back.  
“Could we do this again, maybe?”  
“Wait, you wanna go again? Already?”   
“Goodness, no! I’m exhausted.”  
Mondo could relate.  
“I mean later.”  
Neither of them were quite certain what “later” meant at this point in time, given their current predicament. It was rather difficult to pencil a mutual JO sesh into their schedules when their lives were in a constant state of peril.  
“Um, sure,” was Mondo’s casual response.  
“Great!” Taka cheered, grinning in delight before a look of mild concern overtook his face. “Oh! Can we still be bros tomorrow?”  
Averting his gaze, Mondo contemplated the question. When he initially proposed the idea of becoming bros he hadn’t planned on actually spending any more time with Taka than was necessary. However, saying that they had grown closer over the course of the night would be a bit of an understatement. At this point, it was less a matter of “would they remain bros” and more a matter of “how much manly bonding could they get away with in public without it becoming gay.” Looking back at Taka’s hopeful expression, Mondo made up his mind.  
“Yeah, all right. Just uh, no kissin’ or anythin’ like that, got it?”  
Taka furrowed his brows, seeming almost offended.  
“Of course not! I have an image to maintain, after all.”  
Mondo held back a chuckle.  
“Right.”  
A pause followed wherein they both sat quietly, feeling at ease. Looking down, Mondo finally took in the mess they had both created.  
“Let’s uh, let’s get cleaned up, yeah?”  
Taka followed Mondo’s gaze and blushed. Sliding his hands out of the poorly constructed knot that Mondo had crafted, Taka stood up on wobbly legs.  
“Yes. Let’s.”  
Offering his hand, Taka helped Mondo up into a standing position. He affectionately entwined their fingers as he guided him back to their seats in front of the showers. Sitting down, he got to work adjusting the faucets until the water’s temperature suited his tastes, Mondo following his lead. Forgoing the bucket just this once, Taka hastily rinsed off, ridding himself of the sweat and other bodily fluids coating his body. Mondo did the same, albeit at a more leisurely pace. Glancing over to Mondo, (most definitely not to check him out,) Taka took note of how lazily he was showering off.  
“Mondo, you really need to pick up the pace. You’re wasting water.”  
“This shit again?” Mondo groused, letting out a yawn afterward. “I’d ask ya just to do it for me, but I’m worried things’d turn out like the last time I asked ya to wash me.” Mondo wore a lecherous grin as he snickered, Taka’s blush returning full force. That seemed to quiet him down.  
Finishing off his shower, Taka quickly toweled off and walked to the entrance, too embarrassed to make any kind of idle chit chat with Mondo. By the time he had finally changed back into his clothes, Mondo was sluggishly dragging himself into the room, his own soggy outfit in tow. However, rather than redress himself, he simply started to plod towards the exit.  
“Um-” Taka started.  
“Nope,” Mondo interrupted. “Not puttin’ on these nasty ass clothes.”  
Opting to choose his battles, Taka stayed quiet on the matter. Mondo was wearing a towel, so he was willing to let it slide just this once.  
As the boys made their way back to their individual rooms, neither immediately went inside. Halting at their doors, they both took a moment to cast glances at each other. After staring for what seemed like minutes, Taka finally broke eye contact with a quiet sigh.  
“Goodnight, Mondo,” he murmured.  
“G’night, bro,” Mondo replied, shooting Taka a wink and a smile.  
He watched as Taka’s face reddened before he smiled in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first experience writing fic, so I'm aware it's not particularly good. My apologies. Hopefully you at least found it entertaining. Also, sorry if my grammar or punctuation is a bit off.  
Critiques are welcome and any comments providing advice are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
